


Turk Flu

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Robin Hood Revisited [5]
Category: Pillars of the Earth - fusion, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The 100 - freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-06-29 00:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)





	1. Brief Encounters

**Treeton Mine. Exterior.  
** _(An anxious crowd is gathered, talking and crying as men carry stretchers of wounded among them. Rowan rushes in.)  
_ **Rowan:** “Out of the way! Get out of my way!”  
 _(Sheriff’s men and mine workers lift wounded men onto stretchers. Rowan’s father and another man pull a body from the shaft. Rowan stops in his tracks, looking down at it.)  
_ **Rowan’s Father:** “Son, you’re too late. Your uncle’s dead. _(Rowan is horrified.)_  
They’re all dead!”  
 _(Rowan’s father pulls the scarf off his head and throws it to the ground. Rowan hugs his mother and looks around at all the injured men and grieving women. He turns when he hears a horse whinny, and Gisborne rides in.)  
_ **Rowan:** “Here, Father. Gisborne’s coming. Tell him. Go on, tell him. _(Rowan’s father steps into the main path to confront Gisborne, who dismounts and approaches.)_ Father, tell him his mine’s a death trap. You’ll not be working down there no more.”  
 **Rowan’s Father:** _(to Gisborne:)_ “We’ll not go down there again.”  
 **Gisborne:** “You will do as I say.”  
 **Rowan’s Father:** “My brother’s dead.”   
**Gisborne:** “And your behaviour suggests that you’d care to join him.”  
 **Rowan’s Father:** “We’re on strike. Till it’s shored up proper, you’ll not get a miner down that death pit of yours again.  
 **Gisborne:** _(Steps forward. Quietly:)_ “You’d rather die here?”  
 **Rowan’s Father:** “Yes. I’d rather my soul roamed free up here than get trapped down there again.“  
 _(Gisborne turns around as the Sheriff rides up and dismounts using a guard as a footstool.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Pointing at the crouched guard:)_ “Stay. _(Walks over to Gisborne.)_ **  
Gisborne:** _“_ They claim that they would rather die than go back down.”   
**Sheriff:** “You’re giving them choices?”  
 _(Gisborne turns to Rowan’s father and suddenly stabs him with a dagger.)  
_ **Rowan:** “What are you doing?” **  
** _(Rowan is horrified and another miner has to restrain him from attacking Gisborne. The Sheriff walks over and kicks the body, then Rowan breaks free and kneels over his father.)_ **  
Sheriff:** _(Turns to Gisborne.)_ “Very good, Gisborne. _(Steps over to the miners.)_ Well, enjoy the strike. It’ll make you feel…much better. Goodbye. _(Waves and turns to leave. to Gisborne:)_ They’re all sacked.”   
**Gisborne:** “Really? My lord, we need the mine working.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Sarcastically:)_ “Really? _(Sighs.)_ Forward planning, Gisborne. It’s all under control. There will be fresh workers arriving who will do as they’re told. _(Steps on the guard to mount his horse. Aloud to the miners:)_ By tomorrow morning, this mine will be working! _(Clicks to his horse and turns it around.)_ Unlike you lot!”  
 _(Rowan glares at Gisborne from his hands and knees.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Turns around to the guards.)_ “Bury this man’s body with the others. His family will pay for the grave. They will not work, they will not be fed, until I see fit. Anyone giving them assistance will hang. _(Turns around to the miners:)_ You’re all sacked! Go home!“

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp. Early morning.  
** _(The gang are spread about the camp eating scraps of food. No one is happy about the situation. Clarke, standing with her arms folded is looking pensive.)  
_ **Clarke:** “Are you sure-”  
 **Robin:** “Yes. _(Smirking as he looks over at her:)_ "With the amount of traps we’ve set around our perimeter, if anyone’s out there we’ll know about it.”  
 **Allan:** _(Picking something out of his teeth:)_ “Yeah, well it’s a shame we weren’t setting food traps at the same time. Then we might have something decent to eat.”  
 **Robin:** _(Speaking up as the rest of the gang murmur their approval:)_ “I think we can all agree that making sure we’re all safe from whatever is out there was more important than filling our bellies.”  
 **Much:** _(Muttering:)_ “If there is anything out there anymore.”  
 **Clarke:** “Hanton and Forrest didn’t drop dead from starvation, Much! There are people out there in this forest who would be content picking us off one by one. _(Turning to the others:)_ And it’s about time the rest of you started believing me.”  
 **Robin:** _(Placatingly:)_ “We do, Princess, honestly. It’s just been a long night.”  
 **Allan:** “So how do these traps work then? I mean, if someone sets one off, what happens?”  
 **Will:** “Well, they’re pretty much stuck where they are until we find them and free them.”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah but, is there any sort of alarm that goes off to let us know?”  
 **Robin:** _(Defensively:)_ “No. _(Looks to Will:)_ But that’s something we should look into in future. _(Will nods:)_ The point is, we’re the only ones that know where they are and how to avoid them.”  
 **Will:** “Except Marian.”  
 **Robin:** _(Echoing without thinking:)_ “Except Marian. _(Frowns and turns to Will:)_ What do you mean ‘except for Marian’? How does she know about them?”  
 **Marian:** _(From above, walking into camp:)_ “Will told me.”

_(Robin smiles widely at the sound of Marian’s voice but does not turn to face her, instead keeping his gaze on Will while speaking to Marian.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Raising an eyebrow:)_ “And just when did Master Scarlett tell you exactly?”  
 **Will:** _(Offhandedly:)_ “Last night, in the stables.”  
 _(As Robin’s eyebrows threaten to raise straight off his face, Marian places a hand on his shoulder and leans in to him.)  
_ **Marian:** “It pays to have friends in your camp.”  
 _(Will shrugs innocently at Robin who shakes his head, smirks and turns, finally to face Marian.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Turning to face her:)_ “To what do we owe this visit, Lady Marian. _(Noticing her clothing:)_ Why are you dressed like that for?”  
 **Marian:** _(Ignoring the second question:)_ “I’ve come bearing gifts. _(Lifting the heavy sack in her hands. As Clark comes to join her.)_ Well, more of a bribe actually.”  
 **Robin:** _(Curious:)_ “A bribe?”  
 **Clarke:** _(Taking the sack from Marian and peering inside:)_ “It’s food. Tons of it!”  
 **Much:** “Food? _(Throwing his meager meal away and getting to his feet:)_ Er, let me help you with that, Princess.”  
 **Marian:** _(Smiling at Much’s infamous appetite:)_ “And it’s still warm too.”  
 _(As the others crowd around and take various items from the bag from bread, a cooked harm and a mouthwatering chicken.)  
_ **Robin:** _(With arms folded:)_ “Marian, what’s going on, why the feast?”  
 **Marian:** _(Sighs, then proceeds:)_ “The Sheriff is holding a fair. During which he intends to hold an archery contest. It is designed to-”  
 **Robin:** _(He brings one hand up to his chin and strokes it:)_ “An archery contest? Really?”  
 **Marian:** _(Seeing that Robin is now lost in thought, turns to the others:)_ “It is clearly meant to be a trap for Robin. He cannot be allowed to enter it.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Smiling as she sees Robin already reaching for his bow:)_ “And you want us to make sure he stays here?”  
 **Marian:** _(Nodding:)_ “Robin’s luck will not hold forever. There are only so many chances before the Sheriff catches him for good. Frankly he doesn’t need to hand himself over on a platter for them.”  
 **Much:** _(Around a mouthful of ham:)_ “And how exactly… _(Swallowing:)_ do you expect us to stop him?”  
 **Marian:** _(Putting her hand on his shoulder:)_ “You’re his best friend, Much. If anyone can do it, I know it’s you.”  
 _(Marian walks off as Much beams at the compliment for a moment, then realises he’s been played.)  
_ **Much:** _(Calling after her:)_ “Where are you going?”  
 **Marian:** _(Not stopping, calls back:)_ “I have more deliveries to make.”  
 _(Much stands and nods to himself before turning back to camp. Now torn between getting more food for himself before the others finish it all off and making sure Robin doesn’t leave camp. Taking another big bite from the ham he resolves himself and walks over to Robin who is busying himself setting up some targets for practice.)_

**Treeton Mine.  
** _(Rowan and his mother are standing by the grave. The wrapped body lies by its edge.)  
_ **Rowan:** “Father, I will avenge thee. Gisborne will pay. _(A horse whinnies. Rowan looks back to see the Nightwatchman, who tosses a bundle at his feet.)_ Food parcels? You can’t give to us. Gisborne’s forbidden it. _(The Nightwatchman turns her horse around and leaves.)_ He has spies everywhere!”  
 _(The Nightwatchman canters off, but runs into Gisborne, who swings his sword at the horse. The startled horse rears, dumping her off its back.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “Nothing like a tragedy to bring out the do-gooders. Where is your leader? _(The Nightwatchman gets to her feet and grabs the bridle, staring at Gisborne.)_ Where is Robin Hood? _(She just stares at him. Gisborne advances.)_ Or are you alone? Does Robin Hood think himself too important to do his own mischief now?” _(He pauses, then puts a hand to his ear.)_ Hm? A man of few words? No matter. I’m sure I will hear your voice when you plead for your life.”   
_(Gisborne reaches out and nicks the Nightwatchman’s left arm with his sword, but she only sucks in her breath at the pain. She doesn’t look up as Gisborne continues to berate her.)_ Not even an "ouch?” “Ouch” costs nothing. Surely you could utter an “ouch.”   
_(The Nightwatchman suddenly backslaps Gisborne hard, knocking him to his knees. She turns to the horse, pulls it around and leaps onto its back as it is cantering away. Gisborne gets to his feet and, unable to pursue, turns around. Unsettled and embarrassed at being bested, he sheathes his sword.)_


	2. Frustrations & Invitations

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp. Later That Morning.  
** _(The birds are chirping merrily as Robin stands with one foot up on a large boulder. An arrow, skewered with a small chunk of bread, is nocked in his bow. The others are taking the chance to catch up on some sleep as Robin looks for any sign of movement from them, a giddy smile on his face. Little John yawns. Much starts to stir. Robin eagerly raises his bow at him. Much reaches a hand up to a branch over his head and stretches, then is startled as an arrow suddenly whistles overhead and lands quivering in the bough between his fingers. Little John looks up as Robin quietly chuckles in delight.)  
_ **Much:** _(Annoyed:)_ “I knew you’d be like this. _(Stands.)_ You know _(Much tries unsuccessfully to pull the shaft out as Robin puts another chunk of bread on a new arrow.)_ if you’re so bothered about the archery competition—”  
 **Robin:** _(Interrupting, protesting too much:)_ “I’m not!”  
 **Much:** _(Looks back at Robin, still pulling on the arrow.)_ “If you’re so bothered…  
 _(Much pulls the arrow free as Robin nocks the new one in his bow.)_ … we could always have a little competition here.“  
 **Robin:** “I don’t want to be in the archery competition. _(Aims near Little John. Little John’s eyes widen at the arrow pointed seemingly at him, but Robin shoots it past Little John’s dodging head to land in a narrow pole supporting the awning above Allan’s sleeping form. Allan drowsily sits up. Smugly satisfied with himself:)_ Ha, ha.”   
_(Comes down off the boulder towards Much.)_

**Much:** _(Still annoyed and eating the bread:)_ “Just as well. Because by the time we’ve gone and checked all the traps we set up last night _(Allan takes the arrow and bites at the bread.)_ and had ourselves a decent feast…”  
 **Robin:** _(Agitated, firing another arrow into the air:)_ “Courtesy of Marian.”  
 **Much:** _(Nods, continues:)_ “There’ll be no time to go to Nottingham and get ourselves hanged.”  
 _(Robin glances away from Much, ruffled by his tone. He wants very much to show off his skill, but he knows the competition is a trap for him set up by the Sheriff.)  
_ **Clarke:** “Hey! _(Clarke comes storming back into camp carrying the firewood she managed to collect from the ‘safe zone’ surrounding them.)_ What the hell do you think you’re doing?! _(Robin frowns at her a moment then notices his arrow sticking out of a piece of wood Clarke is carrying and smiles sheepishly.)_ You could have killed me, you idiot!”  
 _(Clarke dumps the firewood at his feet and storms off as Will scrambles down the hill.)  
_ **Will:** “The trap worked! We caught one! _(Robin looks at him, suddenly serious.)_ A cart! Let’s go! Let’s go!”  
 _(They all get to their feet and run after Will.)_

**The Great North Road.  
** _(Brooker, a slave dealer, is trying in vain to lift the wagon’s front wheel out of a shallow hole as the gang silently surround him. Allan faces him across the wagon with a drawn bow.)  
_ **Brooker:** “Heap! Rubbish heap! And you! _(Points to the horse.)_ Rubbish heap! _(Robin, with no weapon in hand, walks deftly down the length of a fallen tree to stand near him as Much steps up beside him with a drawn bow. As Brooker gives up on the wagon, he notices the gang closing in. He reaches under the seat for his purse. Robin nods at Will, who takes a step forward. Brooker throws the purse down on the ground in front of Robin.)_ Here. It’s all I have of value. Take it!”  
 _(Robin looks at Much and nods at the purse. Much jumps down to get it and looks inside as Allan lowers his bow. Much holds up a glass lens from the purse. Robin looks at it curiously.)  
_ **Much:** “Pretty! Not very appetizing.”  
 _(They all hear a muffled moan. Brooker lays his head back, knowing his bluff has been ruined.)  
_ **Robin:** “Livestock?”  
 **Brooker:** “Take one. And let me on me way. _(Robin jumps down and goes over to the wagon.)_ They’ll work for you. They understand simple commands. _(Robin pulls back the canvas to reveal a boy’s face. The gang all stare incredulously at the men in the wagon.)_ New men for the Sheriff’s mine.”  
 **Much:** “Slaves?”   
_(Stares at the wagon.)_

**Knighton Hall. Interior. Marian’s chamber.  
** _(Marian is washing her cut over a washbowl by the door, dressed in her undergarments. Downstairs the front door opens.)  
_ **Edward:** “Sir Guy?”  
 **Gisborne:** “Is she home?”  
 _(Marian scoffs, not wanting him to be here.)  
_ **Edward:** “Yes. Come through.”  
 _(Edward goes upstairs as Marian dries off her arm and winces at the pain.)  
_ **Marian:** “Father?”  
 **Edward:** _(Seeing Marian’s cut:)_ “Are you hurt?”  
 **Marian:** _(Evasively:)_ “No, I caught it on a splinter on the door.”  
 **Edward:** “Let me see.”  
 **Marian:** “No, no, no. It’s nothing. _(Turns into her room.)_ What does Gisborne want?”  
 **Edward:** “I don’t know. Come on. Come down.”  
 _(Marian puts on her dressing gown and her father accompanies her downstairs.)_  
 ****

**Main room.  
** _(Gisborne is waiting by the fire. Marian crosses to him as Edward goes to stand by the table, where he listens and watches from a distance.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Marian.”  
 **Marian:** “To what do we owe the honour, Sir Guy?”  
 _(Gisborne paces nervously in front of the fireplace.)_

**Gisborne:** “Today I am attending… _(clears throat)_ … I’m sure you would expect, as you yourself may also have the intention…But I thought, even so, that would not necessarily make my question redundant.“   
**Marian:** "Attending…?”   
**Gisborne:** “The Sheriff’s fair.”   
**Marian:** “Oh.” _(Waits silently.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “So what’s your answer?”   
**Marian:** _(Chuckling:)_ “Forgive me, Sir Guy, I do not yet understand the question.”   
**Gisborne:** “I am inviting you to the fair as my personal guest.”   
**Marian:** _(Hesitantly, looking for an excuse:)_ “I fear I wouldn’t be good company. I’m tired.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Scoffs. Knowingly:)_ You’re ashamed of your hair. But I’ve thought of that. I have a gift for you. _(Picks up an elaborate hexagonal box.)_ It’s a shawl… you can…”  
 **Marian:** _(Smiles politely.)_ “I didn’t sleep well, that is all.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Scowling:)_ “You’re declining my invitation?”  
 **Edward:** _(Intervening:)_ “Marian is delicate. She has wounded—”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Wounded?”  
 **Marian:** _(Quickly:)_ “Pride. Wounded pride. My hair, as you guessed. Thank you.” _(Takes the box.)_  
 **Gisborne:** _(Confused:)_ “So you will come? _(Marian opens the box lid and forces a smile at Gisborne.)_ Good! _(Picks up his coat.)_ It should be an interesting day. _(Putting on the coat:)_ The Sheriff is convinced that he’ll lure Robin Hood. He’s put up a silver arrow as a prize.”

**Edward:** “Silver?”  
 **Gisborne:** “Yeah, but it won’t work. Hood is delegating his crimes to lackeys now. I confronted one of them this morning.”  
 **Marian:** “An outlaw?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Looking at Marian:)_ “Or a disguised villager. I’ll find him. He is marked. I inflicted a wound to his arm. _(Edward glances at Marian, putting two and two together.)_ I was being kind. I should have killed him. _(Marian catches her father’s look, but smiles at Gisborne.)_ Well, I’ll send a coach for you then. _(Marian nods.)_ Good day… _(Marian looks down. Adds shyly:)_ …my lady.” _  
(Smiles slightly.)_  
 **Edward:** _(Opens the door.)_ “Sir Guy. _(Gisborne leaves and Edward closes the door and quickly turns to Marian, who stares back.)_ I think you owe me an explanation, young lady. _(Marian sighs in exasperation and goes upstairs.)_ It was you, wasn’t it?”

**Marian:** “There are people starving. People whose menfolk have died at the mine. Should we do nothing?“ **  
Edward:** _(Follows her upstairs.)_ “What? You think you’re Robin Hood now?”  
 _(Scoffs and closes her door, putting her back to it and shutting Edward out.)  
_ ****

**Marian’s bedchamber.**  
 **Edward:** “Is that it? You’re in competition with Robin?”  
 **Marian:** “This is no competition. I’ve been helping people far longer than him.”  
 **Edward:** “How much longer?”  
 **Marian:** “Three years!”  
 **Edward:** “I do not know you at all, do I?”  
 _(Marian says nothing, angry that her father found out and is showing no support for her.)_


	3. Adventures In The Slave Trade

**Sherwood Forest. Brooker’s wagon.  
** _(The wagon has been moved off the road. Brooker sits against a tree, happily pulling meat off a bone with his teeth. Little John sits near him, watching. Robin leans against a trunk opposite him, watching him, as Allan and Much, who is  
leaning against the same tree, stare at the slaves. Will stands next to the wagon, also staring.)  
_ **Much:** _(to Allan:)_ “I never thought I’d see this again. Outrageous. A disgrace. Trading people.”  
 _(Robin walks over to Brooker.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Feigning pleasantness:)_ “Would you like some more wine?”   
_(Brooker smiles, still chewing his food, takes the flask and drinks. Little John watches them with a frown. Robin drops his phony smile and walks over to face Allan and Much. They talk quietly.)  
_ **Allan:** “I’m not being funny, but… you brought him here for a picnic?”  
 **Robin:** “We need him. He’s our way into the mine.”  
 **Much:** _(Sternly, pointedly:)_ “There is no way into the mine.”  
 **Robin:** “We are going to stop this. This is a gift. We’re going to close the mine, once and for all. _(Starts to walk back to Brooker.)_ We will stop this human trafficking.”   
_(Brooker stands up, laughing heartily. Little John stands, too.)  
_ **Brooker:** “I thought you were gonna slit me throat… or worse.”  
 _(Little John forces a brief grin.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Smiling indulgently:)_ “We don’t do throat-slitting. It’s too messy. Now you’ve eaten, I would like to feed your prisoners.”  
 **Brooker:** “Not meat. It makes them spirited, see. Oh, and keep your distance. Don’t let them breathe near you. _(Robin glances skeptically at Little John.)_ Disease. Some of our soldiers dropped dead after getting too close.”  
 **Will:** “Dropped dead?”  
 **Brooker:** “Aye. One minute, stood there, strong as you. The next…brains dripping from their nostrils. _(Brooker laughs hoarsely at Will’s disgusted reaction as Will turns uncertainly to look at the slaves. Brooker’s laughter turns into a hacking cough and he spits on the ground.)_ Water. That’ll do ’em. They had some scraps earlier. _(Robin picks up and tosses the water flask to Will, who catches it, but merely stares at the slaves again.)_ There used to be a decent living to be made from selling folk. Then the Pope goes and bans trading Christians. Thank heavens King Richard likes his wars abroad.” _(Drinks.)_

_(Still in a bad mood, but with her curiosity getting the better of her, Clarke catches up with the gang.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Staring at the wagon:)_ “No…it can’t be. _(Walking further into the clearing, she notices Brooker:)_ You!”  
 **Robin:** _(Seeing that she’s upset:)_ “Clarke what-”  
 **Brooker:** _(His eyes lighting up:)_ “Blondie!”  
 _(At this, Clarke’s rage takes over as she lunges at Brooker, Robin barely managing to restrain her.)  
_ **Robin:** “Woah, woah, woah! What’s the matter?!”  
 **Brooker:** _(Laughing:)_ “Oh you always did have that fire about you, girl!”  
 **Clarke:** _(Pointing at Brooker:)_ “That’s the man who enslaved me!”  
 **Robin:** _(Incredulous:)_ “What?”  
 **Brooker:** _(Waving her off:)_ “Enslaved. Ha. That’s gratitude for ya! When I found you you were half starved to death!”  
 **Robin:** “Wait a minute, just wait a minute. _(to Clarke:)_ What do you mean? When we rescued you from the Fuller you said-”  
 **Clarke:** “Brooker sold me to him! _(Not wanting to tell this story but knowing she has no choice.)_ When my guards were all killed I had no where to turn. I managed to make it to a village and that’s where I met-”  
 **Brooker:** “Where she met me. Best thing that ever happened to her I reckon.”  
 **Robin:** _(Putting his hand up to silence Brooker:)_ “Go on, Clarke.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Looking down, ashamed:)_ “He must have drugged me, because the next thing I knew I woke up shackled and locked in that wagon.”  
 **Much:** _(To Brooker, outraged:)_ “You turned a member of the royal family into a slave?”  
 **Brooker:** “You what? No, I.. _(looks at Clarke.)_..she’s not… _(gulps.)_ are you?”  
 **Clarke:** “What or who I am isn’t important. The fact that you make your living from selling people like chattel is!”   
_(Clarke moves away, trying desperately to get a hold on her emotions. She is not the only one however, as Robin notices Little John clenching and unclenching his fists in anger.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Deciding to let the big man loose:)_ “John?”  
 _(Little John looks at Robin, who nods subtly. Little John turns and walks over to Brooker and puts on a wide grin. Brooker smiles back, then Little John punches him solidly in the jaw, knocking him out. The others smirk in silent satisfaction as Little John takes a drink of wine and grins at Robin.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Turning to Will:)_ “Will? _(Will looks back at Robin who indicates to the slaves.)_ They need water.”  
 **Will:** _(Turns his gaze back to the slaves.)_ “Yeah, I’m on it.”  
 **Robin:** _(Goes over to Will. Quietly:)_ “Look, you seriously don’t believe there’s—”  
 **Will:** _(Interrupting, protesting:)_ “No!”  
 **Robin:** “Well, give them water. Can’t you see they’re suffering enough?”  
 **Will:** “I notice you’re not doing it.”  
 **Robin:** _(Sighs and takes the flask from Will.)_ “Listen, there is no disease. It’s ignorance and superstition and— _(Robin gets an idea, smiles, and pulls Will into him to kiss him. Pointing at Will:)_ You are a genius. There’s something I need to find in the forest. _(To the rest of the gang, as he heads off deeper into the woods.)_ You all stay here, I’ll be right back!”

**Treeton Mine.  
** _(Rowan is kneeling by his father’s filled-in grave as Gisborne and the Sheriff arrive with guards. Several women are still whining with grief. Rowan grabs a large rock from the grave and stands by the path with it.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Could have been worse. If you’d not ordered the slaves, we’d have had to close the mine.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Slaves?” I prefer “outworkers.” This… _(indicates the wailing women)…_ this mourning it is tiresome, isn’t it? Outlaw it. At least nobody will grieve for our new workers when they turn up. _(Rowan follows the men with his rock, but stops and looks away as the Sheriff stops and looks irritably at the women.)_ Women. How do they manage to hit that particular pitch that makes you want to pierce your own eardrums with a stick? Never marry, Gisborne, hm? Women, keep them at a distance. Think of a… think leper.”  
 _(The Sheriff and Gisborne walk on, followed by guards walking their horses. Rowan stops, rock still in hand, and watches them go, seething with anger.)_  
 ****

**Knighton Hall. Exterior.**  
 _(Gisborne’s coach is waiting. Edward sullenly walks to it and opens the door. Marian catches him up.)  
_ **Marian:** “Soon after Robin went to war, you remember I was ill? _(Edward nods.)_  
Sarah, the cook, used to look after me. She was always so jolly and one day she didn’t come. The physician who visited me told me her daughter was seriously ill and had been for a long time. So when you were asleep, I  
visited Sarah and I gave her daughter my medicine.”  
 **Edward:** “Very noble, but if you are caught now—”  
 **Marian:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Sarah was so shocked that I should care about anything in her world. And that’s when I decided I could go to war, too. I could go to war against poverty.”  
 **Coach Driver:** “Sir Edward, my lady? Sir Guy is waiting.”  
 _(Marian and Edward climb into the coach.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Brooker’s wagon.  
** _(Much, sitting next to the unconscious Brooker on the wagon seat, holds up a shrivelled, dried root, the “something” that Robin found in the forest, looking at it suspiciously. Robin sits on a rock nearby.)  
_ **Robin:** “We need to get rid of the guards at the mine. _(Points around at the gang.)_ One of you has to travel in the cage as a prisoner. _(Little John turns his back. Allan groans.)_ We need a man on the inside to start the rumour of Turk flu.”  
 **Much:** “A volunteer?”  
 **Robin:** “Yes, Much. Thank you.”  
 _(Much holds out the root to Allan standing next to him.)  
_ **Much:** “Allan?”  
 _(Robin chuckles.)  
_ **Allan:** _(Takes and smells the root.)_ “And what, I eat this, do I?”  
 **Robin:** “No! Just chew. _(Allan sniffs at the root again then moves to watch the road as Much jumps down from the wagon.)_ There is nothing to fear. Once the guards believe that the prisoners have a disease they’ll run for their lives!”  
 **Much:** “Oh, surely only the stupid amongst them is going to fall for it. I mean… Turk flu?”  
 **Robin:** _(Rubs his temples, controlling his frustration.)_ “People fear what they don’t understand.”  
 **Will:** “I wasn’t scared.”  
 _(Little John and Much snigger.)  
_ **Much:** _(Facetiously agreeing:)_ “No.”  
 **Robin:** _(Stands.)_ “Will, you proved my point. If even you had doubts, _(Much opens Brooker’s purse, standing by the wagon.)_ the Sheriff ’s men… they’ll be a pushover!”  
 **Much:** “But it’ll never work! I have another suggestion. Instead of relying on the Sheriff ’s men being as stupid as— _(Much gestures behind him at Brooker with the purse in his hand and the boy, Djaq, grabs it.)_ Hey! Let go!”  
 **Djaq:** “It’s mine! Stolen!”  
 _(Little John steps towards the wagon and Robin peers into the back.)  
_ **Robin:** “You speak English! _(Much stares at Robin. Allan, who was watching the road, whistles a signal at them.)_ Clarke, you stay here and watch Brooker.” _  
_ **Clarke:** _(Stone faced as _Brooker starts to awaken.)__ “With pleasure.”  
 _ _(Clarke notices and punches him out again.__ )   
****

**The Great North Road.  
** _(The coach with Edward and Marian comes down the road. Allan leads the gang through the trees and they watch from a distance.)  
_ **Allan:** “You’re not going to like this, Robin, but I think that’s Marian in Gisborne’s coach.”  
 _(Robin frowns jealously.)_  
 **Will:** “She must be going to Nottingham, the Sheriff’s fair.“

**Brooker’s Wagon.  
** _(Clarke stands with her arms folded watching Djaq angle a piece of glass towards the sun. After a few moments the rope holding the wagon door closed begins to smoke. Clarke smiles at this.)  
_ **Little John:** _(Returning to the clearing:)_ “Fire! There’s a fire!”  
 _(The gang all race to the back of the wagon where the rope fastening the door closed is burning. Will suspects it was Djaq, who looks guiltily away. Much gasps, horrified. Will pulls the rope off as Clarke enjoys the show. As the rope drops down, Djaq tries to open the door but Little John holds it closed.)  
_ **Robin:** “How did you light that fire?”  
 **Djaq:** “Let us go!”  
 **Robin:** “We are trying to help you!”  
 **Djaq:** “You’ve stolen us to sell to another. You’re no better than him!”  
 **Robin:** “Please, let me explain. Then if you do not wish to help us, you are free to go. You have my word. _(Djaq is silent.)_ What is your name?”  
 **Djaq:** _(Waits a moment before answering:)_ “Djaq.”  
 **Robin:** “Djaq. We will help you escape. But if you leave now, the Sheriff will still need workers for his mine. More prisoners will arrive next month. People like you. We are going to destroy the mine but we need your help.”  
 **Djaq:** “How will you help us escape?”  
 **Robin:** “The Sheriff will pay for you. And we will give you the money, and we will guide you to the people who will find you a safe passage to the port.”  
 **Djaq:** “You made us the enemy, and now you play protector? _(Robin glances away, frustrated.)_ And ask for our help?”  
 **Robin:** _(Opens the door to the wagon.)_ “Let them decide. If you want to take your chance with freedom now, then go.”  
 _(One of the prisoners speaks Arabic to Djaq.)  
_ **Allan:** _(to Robin:)_ “What are they saying?”  
 _(Robin shrugs.)  
_ **Djaq:** “He says that if you do not let us go, he will kill you.”  
 **Robin:** _(Chuckles.)_ “That is not what he said. He said, “nou sa lei.”  
That means pray. _(The prisoner smiles.)_ Is that what you want to do? Wash and pray? Pray? Nou sa lei? _(The prisoner nods, smiling. Robin holds out his hand.)_ And then will you help us? Please?”  
 _(Djaq stares at Robin, stunned and with new-found respect.)_


	4. Misdirection At The Mine

**Treeton Mine.  
**_(The Sheriff and Gisborne are waiting for the slave trader to arrive. The Sheriff is passing time by lobbing stones into a wooden crate. Gisborne sits on a bench.)  
_**Sheriff:** “Where’s the trader? Of course, by now, I should be at home with a goblet of fine red wine. _(Tosses a rock into the crate.)_ Hm? Watching your archer, what’s his name?”  
**Gisborne:** “Michael the Red.”  
**Sheriff:** “Michael the Red. Yes.” _(Tosses another rock.)_  
**Gisborne:** _(Stands and folds his arms.)_ “My lord, if you would prefer to go back to Nottingham, I’m happy to stay here and—”  
**Sheriff:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Oh, what? Leave you in charge of the mine? Sorry, remind me exactly how much iron ore have you brought to the surface today? _(Lobs a rock. Turns to the sergeant:)_ You! Can’t you get them to do some manoeuvres or something? _(The sergeant nods and motions to the men behind Gisborne.)_ Nearest I’ll get to any entertainment today. _(The Sheriff tosses another rock and narrowly misses a soldier obediently passing by.)_ Ooh!”  
_(The Sheriff turns to watch as the sergeant gets the men together and marches them round in a circle as the Sheriff chants along merrily.)_  
**Sergeant:** “Left… left… left… left… left… left… left… and turn… left…”  
****

**The rise overlooking the mine.  
**_(Down the road from the mine, Brooker sits on the seat of the wagon with his hands tied above him to the cage. Clarke watches him as Robin, Much and Little John, kneeling on top of the rise, watch the guards being put through their paces by the sergeant.)  
_**Robin:** “We send Brooker in. When the Sheriff and Gisborne leave for Nottingham, Allan does his thing, and then we strike.”  
_(Robin turns to Much, then they get up when they notice Rowan appear on the rise with a determined look on his face and a rock in his hand. He looks down at the stone, mustering his courage, and Robin suddenly grabs him from behind, putting his hand over his mouth, and pulls him to the ground. He turns him over to face him.)  
_**Robin:** “Who are you?”  
**Rowan:** “I’m Rowan, son of Dunne. _(Tries to get up.)_ And I’m going to kill Gisborne.“ _(Robin pushes him back down.)_  
**Robin:** “If you do that now, you will sabotage our plan and the mine will stay open.“  
**Rowan:** “I can’t let him get away!”  
**Robin:** “If the Sheriff or Gisborne dead would help Nottingham, I’d have killed them myself.”  
**Rowan:** “But they deserve to die!”  
**Robin:** “Wouldn’t you rather see them lose the things that mean everything to them?“  
**Rowan:** “Like what?”  
**Robin:** “The mine. Iron ore is their strength. Their power.”

**Meanwhile.  
**_(The gang gather round Brooker as Clarke relays directions to the slave dealer whilst holding a dagger menacingly in her hand.)  
_**Clarke:** ”Now, this is what we’re going to do. _(Pointing the dagger at Brooker.)_ You sell your prisoners to the Sheriff, just as you planned. Allan will be right behind you, disguised as a prisoner. If you give us away, be warned: we may have to review our policy on throat slitting.”  
**Brooker:** _(Looking down at her:)_ “I swear, if I’d known you were royalty… _(Clarke lifts an eyebrow:)_ I’d would’ve charged double when I sold you.”  
_(Clarke rears back and slaps Brooker hard across the face as he laughs, Much holding her back as Little John silences the slave dealer with one icy stare.)_  
****

**Nearby in the forest.  
**_(Meanwhile, Djaq has taken off his shirt, washed, and is drying off with a small cloth when Will finds him.)  
_**Will:** _(Walking around to him through the brush:)_ “Robin says that we have to g—”  
_(Djaq, startled, turns around quickly to face Will, her breasts bare for him to see. Will stops in mid-sentence, astonished at the sight, staring.)  
_**Djaq:** “You spy on me!”  
_(She bends down, quickly picks up her shirt and covers herself.)  
_**Will:** _(Voice cracking, stammering:)_ “No! _(Djaq hurries past Will, pushing a branch out of her way. Will stares at her as she passes. Points behind him.)_ Robin, he… we h— we have to keep mov…”  
_(Djaq lets go of the branch and it snaps back in Will’s face, knocking him on his back.)_

**Treeton Mine.  
**_(Brooker drives the wagon in.)  
_**Allan:** _(Behind the canvas cover, to Brooker:)_ “Remember, if this goes wrong, you will die!”  
_(Brooker stops the wagon and gets down. The Sheriff strolls over to meet him.)_ **  
Sheriff:** “This, er… lateness?”  
**Brooker:** “I went round t’ forest. Didn’t want to risk the outlaws.”  
**Sheriff:** “Did I ask for a route? No! Next month, you will be on time.   
Do you understand?”  
**Brooker:** “I will be on time next month, my lord.”  
_(Pulls the cover off the wagon and holds a hand out, presenting his slaves.)_ **  
Sheriff:** _(to a guard:)_ “Shackles. _(Brooker opens the door and the guards pull the men out, one by one, including Allan, who is dressed as a Saracen with a cloth over his mouth and nose. The slaves are lined up behind the Sheriff. Chuckles slightly.)_ I like it. This is good. _(The Sheriff stops Djaq after she gets out.)_ You don’t expect full price for this one? He has no muscle.”  
**Brooker:** “He has spirit!”  
**Sheriff:** “Spirit? I’ve seen more spirit on cheese. _(Djaq spits on the ground at her side. The Sheriff looks down at the spittle, then slaps her with the gloves in his hand.)_ If any die within the month, I’ll take it off your next bill. _(Brooker nods.)_ Pay the man, Gisborne. _(Gisborne takes a purse from his belt and tosses it at Brooker.)_ Good, so to work. _(Looking at the slaves:)_ Iron! _(Points to the mine.)_ Iron!”  
_(A guard leads the Sheriff back to his horse. Gisborne sighs and follows. A whip cracks. A guard pushes Allan to the shaft.)_  
**Head Guard:** “In!”  
**Allan:** _(Looks down into the shaft, then kneels at the head guard’s feet.)_ “Give me a separate job, please! I’ll work twice as hard.”  
_(The head guard pulls down Allan’s face-covering.)  
_**Head Guard:** “You’re not a prisoner of war. You’re English.”  
**Allan:** “I’m a deserter. There were loads of us with… It’s the Turk flu. It’s wiped out everyone except me.”  
**Head Guard:** _(Skeptically:)_ The Turk flu?  
**Allan:** “We English have no resistance. Foaming, writhing, rotting. _(Coughs twice.)_ One man caught it from as close as I am from you. Within minutes, this black liquid oozed from his nose.”  
**Head Guard:** “Just get to work.”  
_(The head guard hands Allan a pick and two others shove him onto the ladder. Allan obediently climbs down.)_

**Nottingham Town. Marketplace.  
**_(The Sheriff dismounts with the help of a kneeling guard, of course at the edge of the marketplace, in which a long platform has been set up with a large red-and-white target at one end. Marian and Edward are waiting at the far end of the platform opposite the target, in front of a canopied, raised stand. Marian has her new shawl tied like a belt round her waist. She is fiddling with its tail when she sees Gisborne and quickly drops it, then covers it with her long, wide sleeves as she clasps her hands in front of her.The Sheriff and Gisborne climb up the steps to the platform in front of the target. The Sheriff feigns politeness as he waves to the crowd, walking towards Edward and Marian.)  
_**Sheriff:** “I don’t know which is worse: wailing widows or prancing peasants. Can you see the man who you fought with?”  
**Gisborne:** “Short and injured. Although the injury would be beneath his left sleeve. Perhaps I should order them all to remove their sleeves?”   
**Sheriff:** “Perhaps you should remember who it is that gives the orders.”  
_(They reach Edward and Marian.)  
_**Gisborne:** “Marian.  
**Marian:** “My lord.” _(Bows her head.)_  
**Sheriff:** _(Quietly:)_ “Lepers, Gisborne. Lepers.”  
_(The Sheriff and Gisborne walk past Edward and Marian,heading for the stand. Edward and Marian exchange puzzled glances and follow.)_

**Treeton Mine.**  
_(A prisoner steps off the ladder above ground, holding his stomach. Allan quickly follows.)  
_**Allan:** _(Coming up the ladder:)_ “Oh! Lord save me! _(Gasping, crawling towards Brooker and the head guard:)_ Save me!”  
**Head Guard:** _(Pointing at the Arab:)_ “Kill him, quick!”  
_(The Arab collapses and Allan holds his hand up to the head guard.)_  
**Allan:** “No! His blood will poison the air. If you’re gonna kill someone, kill me, please. _(Whining:)_ I can feel it starting. Don’t let me suffer.” _(Thick, black liquid oozes from Allan’s mouth. The guards are disgusted and frightened.)_  
**Guards:** “What’s that? What’s wrong with him? _(Allan pretends to swoon and keels over.)_ Quick! Let’s get out of here! Let’s get away! Come on, let’s go! Quick!”  
_(All the guards run away in panic as Djaq watches from the ladder. Brooker tries to make a break for it, but Allan grabs his foot and trips him up. Robin, Little John, Rowan, Much, Clarke and Will run in. Brooker tries to get up, but Allan is doing his best to hold on to him. Little John runs up to help.)  
_**Little John:** “Hey!”  
**Robin:** “John, keep him conscious!”  
**Allan:** “Robin! _(Little John puts his staff under the crawling Brooker’s chin and uses it to force Brooker to his back.)_ Robin! _(Little John puts his foot on Brooker’s chest as Much sets kindling and flint on the ground.)_ What is this stuff? Tastes weird.”  
_(Djaq looks around in amazement at the outlaws’ plan in action.)  
_**Much:** (Tossing a sheaf of kindling in front of Will:) “Hep!”  
_(Will catches the sticks on the run.)  
_**Robin:** _(Leaning over Allan:)_ “You’ll be fine as long as you don’t _(Allan swallows and grimaces.)_ swallow it. I said, don’t swallow it! You’ll be fine. _(to Much and Will:)_ Lay fires! Around those beams and inside!”  
_(Will buries the blade of his broadaxe in a post by a shaft before running off to obey.)  
_**Rowan:** “Let me light them! I’ll burn the place to the ground.”  
**Much:** “I don’t think so. We’ll do that.”  
**Robin:** _(Stepping back from peering into the shaft:)_ “No! Let Rowan. For his father.” _(Robin nods to Rowan, who nods back.)_

_(Little John holds Brooker’s arms behind his back with his staff. Robin snaps purse from his belt.)  
_**Brooker:** “Can I not keep the money?”  
**Robin:** _(Shakes his head.)_ “You are a despicable, heartless, soulless slave trader.”  
**Clarke:** _(Stepping right to his face:)_ “You’re lucky to escape with your miserable life.”  
**Robin:** “Now go.”  
**Little John:** _(With disbelief:)_ “Go?”  
_(Robin jerks his head to the side and Little John roughly removes his staff from Brooker’s arms as Robin checks the purse’s contents.)  
_**Brooker:** “I’ll see that you suffer!” _(Runs away.)_  
**Much:** _(Rushes over to Robin, abandoning his fire.)_ “You’re letting him free? Master, surely he’ll run straight to the Sheriff of Nottingham and the Sheriff and Gisborne will get on their horses… _(Robin looks at him and nods eagerly. Disgruntled:)_ Oh, I get it.”  
**Will:** “Get what?”  
**Much:** “They come here, you go to your fair.”  
**Robin:** _(Sarcastically:)_ “Much as it saddens me to drag Gisborne away from his wooing.”  
**Rowan:** “Gisborne’s wooing?”  
**Robin:** _(Jealously:)_ “Yes, Marian. _(to Djaq:)_ Remember the road I told you of? When you get to the abbey—”  
**Djaq:** _(Interrupting, nodding:)_ “Mention your name.”  
**Robin:** _(Hands purse to Djaq.)_ “Salaam alaikum, Djaq.”  
**Djaq:** “Alaikum salaam. Godspeed, Robin.”  
_(Robin looks around.)  
_**Robin:** “Much, what’s going on with the pilot fire?”  
_(Much spreads his arms wide, about to protest.)  
_**Will:** “I’ll do it.”  
_(Will takes the flint from Much and tries to spark a fire. Djaq watches a moment, then shakes her head, comes over to him, and taps his arm.)  
_**Djaq:** “Primitive.”  
_(She checks the position of the sun, then holds her lens over the wood. Robin, Little John, Clarke, Much and Allan walk through the mine towards town.)  
_**Robin:** “Well, I think we deserve an outing to Nottingham, for such a smooth and successful operation. In fact, apart from Allan’s ingestion of a certain plant root…“  
**Allan:** “Yeah, which will do what to me exactly?”  
_(A small flame erupts from the wood.)  
_**Robin:** “I would say today has gone without a—”  
_(Little John suddenly falls into the mine through a hidden hole. Robin and Much lean over the edge, looking down.)_  
**Robin/Much:** “John! John!”


	5. Rescues & Revenge

**Nottingham Town. Marketplace.  
** _(The nobles sit in the stand watching the archery contest, all bored.)  
_ **Attendant:** “Step forward Ford, son of Ford. Son of Ford.” **  
** _(A boy steps up onto the platform.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(to Gisborne:)_ “No sign of Robin Hood.”  
 **Gisborne:** “He’s a coward.”  
 _(Marian quickly glances at Gisborne. Ford shoots his arrow at the target, hitting the outer ring.)  
_ **Attendant:** “Close,but not good enough. Keep practicing.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Your Michael the Red better be a winner. I don’t want to have to give this silver arrow away.”  
 _(The Sheriff glances in front of him to a black velvet pillow, on which the prize lays.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “But surely if my man wins then… the silver arrow will be mine.”   
**Sheriff:** “If Robin Hood turns up and wins, I will hang him and keep the arrow. If he doesn’t, then your man wins and he will return it.”  
 _(Marian is listening intently.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Quietly, disappointed:)_ “I see…”  
 **Sheriff:** “Or I will hold you responsible.”  
 _(Gisborne glances at the Sheriff with silent exasperation.)_  
 ****

**Treeton Mine.  
** _(John, at the bottom of the mine, coughs amid the dust. A red gash on his forehead is dripping with blood. Robin leans over the edge.)  
_ **Robin:** “John! _(John coughs.)_ John! Johhhhn!”  
 _(John collapses, unconscious.)_

**Rowan:** _(Impatiently:)_ “When are we gonna burn the mine? The Sheriff will be coming.”  
 _(Much is visibly anxious, fretting over John.)  
_ **Robin:** “We can’t until we’ve rescued John. _(to Much:)_ I’m going down there.” **  
Allan:** “To do what, get stuck down there with him?”  
 **Robin:** “To help him!”  
 **Much:** “We broke up the ladders for firewood.”  
 **Allan:** “If we can’t pull him out…”  
 **Robin:** _(Angrily:)_ “He could be bleeding to death!”  
 **Will:** “Maybe he just can’t breathe properly.”  
 **Robin:** “So he suffocates. Would that suit you better?”  
 **Djaq:** “I’ll go down there. You need someone smaller.”  
 **Robin:** “You couldn’t lift him. Thank you, but—”  
 **Djaq:** _(Interrupting:)_ “I’ll help him lift himself.”  
 **Robin:** “He could be bleeding—”  
 **Djaq:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Or suffocating, I heard! My father was a physician.”  
 **Allan:** _(Sarcastically:)_ “Oh, great. My father was a blacksmith. Doesn’t mean I can make a horseshoe.“  
 _(Djaq raises her arms and turns away, giving up.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Steps towards Djaq.)_ “No! Djaq, wait, please. If there is something you can do…“  
 **Djaq:** “I can stop the blood, bring him round.”  
 **Robin:** “Then do it.”  
 **Djaq:** “I need silver. Pointing at a rock pile: Look over there. There must be some along with the iron ore.“  
 **Allan:** _(Incredulously:)_ “Silver? He wants paying now?”  
 **Clarke:** _(Stepping Forward:)_ “Here. _(Handing over her purse.)_ It’s all I have.”  
 **Djaq:** _(Nods, turns and speaks Arabic to the men.)_ And water, quickly.”  
 **Robin:** “Do as he says.”  
 **Much:** _(Running off to the rock pile:)_ “Sorry, Lord. I will fast for a day and a night, just please let us get him out.“  
 _(Djaq holds up a slender, hexagonal container with a pyramidal cap suspended from a chain round her neck.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Silver and this, acid, together make a liquid, stop the bleeding. You don’t need to understand.”   
_(Robin goes to get a rope.)  
_ **Rowan:** _(Impatiently:)_ “Fine. Save Gisborne’s mine. Save his wealth. I’m going to go and tear his heart. Let’s see him woo a dead woman.”  
 _(Djaq is the only one who has heard him. She glances back at him as he leaves.)_

**Nottingham Town. Marketplace.  
** _(Another arrow hits the outside ring.)  
_ **Attendant:** “Not quite the bullseye.“  
 _(Marian is peeling an apple with a knife.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “They say the peel of an apple can predict who a woman will marry.”  
 **Marian:** “How?”  
 **Gisborne:** “The curl of the peel represents the first letter of his name.”  
 _(Marian cuts the circular peel before it has the chance to represent a “G” and watches it fall to the floor.)  
_ **Marian:** “Oh. _(changing the subject)_ I admit I’m not a big fan of archery.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Why’s that?”  
 **Marian:** “Too many drawbacks. _(Gisborne groans at the joke and Marian smiles.)_ Or perhaps it’s because I used to make my own arrows - they’d never stick in anything I fired them at.”  
 **Gisborne:** “I think you were missing the point.”  
 **Marian:** “Precisely.”   
_(They share a small laugh together.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “I have missed this, our friendship. I feel as though you’ve been distancing yourself from me somehow. We used to be closer before.”  
 **Marian:** _(Thinking to herself, her anger rising with each thought: Before the Sheriff came? Before you stood blithely by when Dan Scarlett’s hand was taken from him? Before you stole Robin’s home? Before you killed that poor man this morning?! Taking a breath to compose herself:)_ “Forgive me, Sir Guy, it has been a uneasy time for me.”

**Gisborne:** _(Believing he understands:)_ “What with Robin’s return and prompt exile? Yes, I can imagine it’s been quite difficult to distance yourself from it all. Oh, _(Taps Marian’s arm.)_ I’ve got one, do you know what Apples and Robin Hood have in common?”  
 **Marian:** _(Looking down at her bloody arm, distractedly)_ “N-no, what?”  
 **Gisborne:** “They’d both look good hanging from a tree.”   
_(Gisborne laughs and turns to gauge Marian’s reaction then notices, as he turns his fingers up, the red stain on them. Marian thinks quickly and cuts her palm with the tip of her knife.)_  
 **Marian:** “I cut myself.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Staring at his fingers:)_ “Your arm?”  
 **Marian:** “No, my hand. _(Shows Gisborne her left hand.)_ Look. I must have got some on my sleeve.” _(Pulls her cloak down over her arm to hide the blood.)  
(Gisborne wonders a moment, then dismisses any thought of Marian being the Nightwatchman and turns his attention to Michael the Red, who is dressed in Gisborne’s black and yellow uniform. He aims and lets loose his arrow just as Brooker steps in front of the target. Brooker ducks aside as the arrow hits near the centre. He runs up to the Sheriff and falls to his knees, gasping and hacking.)_

**Brooker:** _(Gasping:)_ “There’s… “ _(gestures back the way he came.)_  
 **Sheriff:** _(Leaning over and frowning:)_ “I think he wants us to follow him. What?”  
 _(Gisborne leans closer.)  
_ **Brooker:** “The mine’s…”  
 **Sheriff:** “The mine…”  
 **Brooker:** _(Coughs.)_ “R-Ro-Robin Hood.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Robin Hood, hm, the mine.”  
 **Brooker:** “Fire!”  
 **Sheriff:** “Robin Hood, mine, fi— _(The Sheriff finally realises what Brooker’s trying to say, stands up and yells.)_ Soldiers! Soldiers!”  
 _(Brooker collapses, utterly exhausted.)_  
 ****

**Treeton Mine.  
** _(Will is crushing a rock between two stones, utilised as a makeshift mortar and pestle.)  
_ **Allan:** “It’s witchcraft.”  
 _(Djaq glances at him with contempt.)  
_ **Clarke:** “Because we don’t know what it is? _(Will sifts the powder into Djaq’s container and she pours the acid into it from a glass phial and shakes it.)_ We made him trust us, so we have to trust him.“ **  
Robin:** _(Impatiently:)_ “Just drop the second line down.”  
 _(Djaq pulls out the phial and the container’s contents smoke and sizzle. She hands the empty phial to Will and caps the container.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Lower me down.”  
 _(Allan untangles another rope as Much anxiously watches the road. A board has been attached to the first rope as a seat for Djaq, who pulls it up to sit on it.)  
_ **Allan:** “I’m not being funny. We should have gone after Brooker. He’ll have told the Sheriff by now.“  
 **Robin:** “Much!”  
 _(Much runs to the end of the rope where the others are gathered as Allan lets down the second rope into the hole.)_  
 ****

**The road to Treeton Mine.  
** _(The Sheriff and company gallop down the road.)  
_ ****

**Treeton Mine.  
** _(Behind Robin, Much loops the rope around his waist.)  
_ **Much:** _(Mutters:)_ “Three days and three nights.”  
 _(Robin glances back at Much._ _Djaq is lowered down to John. She looks at the wound on his head.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Come on, big man. Wake up. _(Uncaps the container and pours the liquid on his head wound.)_ Please… wake up. _(John stirs.)_ There you go. Here, smell this. _(Holds the container under Little John’s nose.)_ It will help you— _(Little John suddenly jerks awake.)_ That’s it. _(Little John gets up, spitting out dirt. Djaq holds up a loop of rope.)_ Put this on. Around your foot.”   
_(Little John nods and takes the loop as Djaq pats him on the back, then he looks up and sees the gang peering down at him from above.)_  
 ****

**The road to Treeton Mine.  
** _(The Sheriff and company gallop to the mine.)  
_ ****

**Treeton Mine.  
Djaq:** _(Sitting on the seat, looking up:)_ “Pull!”  
 _(The gang pull up Djaq as Little John gets the rope around his foot so the gang can pull him up. The Sheriff and company are within sight of the mine.)  
_ **Much:** _(Pulling back on the rope:)_ “Master! The Sheriff. What do we do?”  
 _(The gang pull Little John up.)  
_ **Robin:** “Come on, John!”  
 **Allan:** “They’re getting closer! They’re getting closer! _(Djaq appears over the edge. The Sheriff and company are approaching quickly.)_ Come on, John! Come on! Almost there! Pull, John, pull!”  
 _(Djaq crawls out as the gang give one last heave, and pull Little John free of the hole. They drop the rope and Robin helps Little John climb over the edge as the Sheriff gets closer. The Saracens scatter as Djaq and Robin pull Little John to his feet. Will and Much prepare their weapons and start walking towards the Sheriff as Djaq and Clarke help Little John away. Robin strides up between Will and Much with his bow and three arrows in hand.)  
_ **Robin:** _(to the gang)_ “Get John into cover. I’ll take care of this.”   
_(Robin stabs the arrow tips into the edge of the fire as the Sheriff gets closer. Will and Much turn and run to help Little John. Robin hops in anticipation of a fight as the Sheriff stops by the wagon and Gisborne dismounts.)  
_ **Much:** “Get to the trees! Go! Run!”   
_(Turns and walks backwards, watching. The Sheriff looks around to gauge the situation. Two guards charge Robin, who flips one onto his back. Robin grabs a large, tall basket to defend against the second. He swings it at him, then puts it over the guard’s head and pushes him aside with his foot. Robin runs over to his arrows and grabs one.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Where are your guards, on their refreshment break?”   
_(Robin nocks the flaming arrow in his bow, then runs to the first shaft and shoots it into the hole as two more guards come running at him. He fends them off with his bow, then blocks a sword with it, kicks back the guard and hits him with the bow. He runs to grab another arrow as flames rise from the first shaft.)_ **  
Sheriff:** _(to Gisborne:)_ “Get it out! Get the fire out!”  
 _(Robin shoots his arrow into the air, then stabs his bow backwards into a guard as the arrow falls into the far shaft. He stabs the guard with the end of his bow, snatches the third arrow from the fire and runs to shoot it into the new hole. He turns to the Sheriff.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Facetiously:)_ “Does anyone smell burning?!”  
 _(Robin runs for the trees opposite the Sheriff, where the gang have gone before him.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Get the fire out! Forget the outlaws! Save the mine!”   
_(Robin laughs as he reaches the edge of the trees and turns around.)  
_ **Robin:** “Never forget the outlaws!”   
_(Robin points at the Sheriff with his bow, backs into the trees and disappears. Robin joins the others among the trees, out of sight of the mine.)  
_ **Allan:** “Hey, Rowan will be sorry he missed the blaze.”  
 **Djaq:** _(With contempt:)_ “Him? He’s gone to take revenge on his enemy.”  
 **Robin:** “Why? Gisborne’s here.”  
 **Djaq:** “His woman. To tear his heart out by killing his woman.”  
 **Robin:** “Gisborne hasn’t got a—” _  
(Robin stops as he remembers Marian in Gisborne’s coach.)_  
 **Much:** “Marian.”  
 _(Robin anxiously whirls around, realising another adventure is pending.)_


	6. All’s Well That Ends…

**Treeton Mine.  
**_(The guards are pouring buckets of water into the shafts, but the blaze is out of control. After a moment, the mine explodes and smoke billows out of all three holes.)  
_**Sheriff:** “This place is done for! You should have expected him. It was obvious this was a target!”  
**Gisborne:** “With respect, my lord, he was supposed to be in Nottingham trying to win the silver arrow.”  
_(Gisborne throws his head back as they both realise they have been pulled away from the fair on purpose. They quickly ride off for Nottingham.)_  
****

**Nottingham Castle. North exterior corridor.  
**_(Marian walks up the side steps and turns to go down the corridor. Rowan steps in behind her with his bow drawn.)  
_**Rowan:** “Milady? _(Marian stops and turns around. Her face freezes with a look of shocked and controlled fear.)_ It will be quick. I’m a good shot.”  
_(Steps towards Marian.)  
_**Marian:** _(Gently, evenly:)_ “Your father died at the mine, didn’t he?”  
**Rowan:** “How do you know?”  
**Marian:** “It is difficult to explain. But I know he must have loved you very much. Everybody knew how dangerous it was to go down that mine.”  
**Rowan:** “I told him not to.”  
**Marian:** “He wanted to feed you, and your family.”  
**Rowan:** “Your lover knew it wasn’t safe!”  
**Marian:** “Your father must have known, too.”  
**Rowan:** “I’m going to kill you. Make him suffer. Make him understand loss!”  
**Marian:** “At the cost of your own life?”  
**Rowan:** “It’s what Gisborne deserves.”  
**Marian:** “Your mother will lose the man of her house twice. What about her suffering?”  
**Rowan:** “I can’t do nothing. Just stand and do nothing!”  
**Marian:** “Well, if you want to hurt the Sheriff, win his silver arrow. You say you are a good shot. Win it. Use the silver, melt it down into coins. You could feed your family for months… compensate all the miners’ widows. Or would you rather shoot an unarmed woman.”  
_(Marian turns around very slowly and starts to walk away as Rowan tries hard to finish his deed. He lowers his bow as Robin steps in behind Marian.)  
_**Robin:** _(Quietly:)_ “Marian?”  
**Marian:** “Better late than never, I suppose. Make sure this one wins the silver arrow.” _(Marian continues on past him and Robin stares after her in astonishment.)_  
**Rowan:** “Robin! _(Robin looks at Rowan.)_ Help me.”

**Nottingham Town. Marketplace.  
Attendant: **“Will the next contestant please take his mark?! _(Marian watches serenely as Robin, in Rowan’s cloak, steps up with a longbow in front of the stand.)_ The next contestant is Rowan, son of Dunne.”  
_(Robin draws and aims carefully as the Sheriff and Gisborne dismount their horses beyond the target. He lets the arrow loose, hitting the target perfectly in the centre. Robin grins and the Sheriff steps up to the platform by the target, applauding with the crowd.)  
_**Sheriff:** “Bravo! _(Robin takes a step back and bows deeply, spreading his arms out wide. Marian stands and applauds him.)_ Robin Hood!”  
**Gisborne:** “Seize him!”  
_(Robin turns, jumps off the platform into a crowd of townsfolk and ducks down past them. The guards push through the spectators and grab the cloaked figure as Much and Will nonchalantly glance back at the chaos. Their backs are to the crowd as they wait on the other side of the platform.The guards lead their man back to the Sheriff as Marian looks on with apprehension. The guards pull their prisoner to his feet and the Sheriff pulls off the hood to reveal Rowan in his own cloak.)_

_(Gisborne is dismayed and frustrated. The Sheriff looks smugly at the people until he looks down and sees it’s Rowan and not Robin Hood. Marian smiles broadly. Meanwhile, having surreptitiously slipped out of Rowan’s cloak, Robin crawls under the platform to the other side where Will helps pull him to his feet. Much pulls Robin’s cape up over his shoulders as Robin pulls his hood over his head. Nobody notices them as all eyes are on Rowan.)  
_**Robin:** “That arrow will feed the miners for a whole winter. Come on. _(Chuckles.)_ Let’s go.” _(They duck around the corner and head out of town.)_  
**Attendant:** “Champion of the Sheriff ’s fair and winner of the silver arrow, Rowan, son of Dunne!“  
_(Marian presents the arrow to Rowan as the crowd cheer and both the Sheriff and Gisborne frown with agitation. Rowan hugs his mother as Marian and Edward applaud and the Sheriff glares at Gisborne.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
**_(We cut to Clarke’s face as she looks from Allan, who is already showing signs of the side effects of swallowing the dried root earlier. To Little John who is still recovering from his impromptu trip down the mine. Realising she is essentially on her own, she sighs and resignedly slumps back against a tree. As we pan out we can see that all three of them are tied to separate trees and a tall dark stranger stands above them. The imposing figure stares down at Clarke then, at the sound of men approaching, turns to face them.)  
_**Robin:** _(To Much:)_ “You made a promise… _(glances at the sky)_ … to God.”  
**Much:** “You don’t know it was Him who got us out. We might have got out of there anyway. And if it had been Him, there would have been a sign. _(Robin nods quickly, half-listening to Much’s banter.)_ And there was no sign. So I am gonna build a fire, cook some food, and there’s nothing any of you can do about it. _(Strides into camp and notices the man before him.)_ Him on the other hand… Master!”  
_(Robin enters camp just after Much, with Will bringing up the rear. Taking in the scene before him, Robin looks around cautiously up into the trees and around the immediate perimeter. Sensing that the man is alone, Robin slowly puts down his bow and removes his quiver.)_

**Robin:** _(Glancing at Clarke:)_ “Well at least now we have proof. _(Moving slowly towards the man:)_ I see that you’ve kept my men alive, I thank you for that. _(The man continues to stare at Robin, not saying a word.)_ I think we have a lot to talk about, don’t you? Perhaps if we- _(Robin sees Much trying to tackle the stranger from behind)_ No, Much! _(The man is ready for the attack however and elbows Much in the face. Reaching back, the man in black draws his weapons pointing them at Will and Robin. He backs them up as he approaches, though Robin can tell by the look on his face that the stranger is not angry, but merely defending himself. With his hands out in front of him placatingly:)_ We mean you no harm, we just want to talk-”  
_(As the stranger moves closer, Djaq emerges from behind a tree, rock in hand and uses it on the back of the man’s head, knocking him unconscious. Robin, surprised by the Saracen’s reappearance, drops his hands then sighs in relief. Will smiles at Djaq then goes to untie the rest of the gang.)  
_**Little John:** _(As Will unties him, points to Allan.)_ “Him. _(Circles his finger by his ear.)_ Gone.”  
**Allan:** _(Indignantly:)_ “Hey!”  
**Robin:** _(Considering Allan:)_ “No food or drink for one day and night and then he’ll be fine.”  
_(Robin shakes his head at Will who was going to untie Allan. Will nods then moves to untie Clarke.)_  
**Clarke:** _(Looking over at the unconscious stranger on the floor:)_ “What about him?”  
**Much:** _(Rubbing his jaw, sourly:)_ “He can get his own food.”  
**Robin:** “We’ll tie him up, then we can talk once he comes round. Djaq! _(Much whips his head round behind him.)_ Come and join us.”  
**Djaq:** “For good?”  
**Robin:** _(Facetiously, glancing aside:)_ “Well, I was thinking just for dinner, but…”  
**Djaq:** _(Climbing down to Robin:)_ “And I was thinking for good. Perhaps I should have let your big friend here die, huh? Then there would have been a vacancy.”  
**Will:** _(Gently:)_ “It wouldn’t be safe for you to join us.”  
**Robin:** _(Looks at Will.)_ “For us, or for him.”  
**Will:** _(Looks at Robin, then at Djaq.)_ For _**her.** ”_  
_(Djaq looks angrily at Will. Robin grins. Little John is stunned.)  
_**Robin:** “I guessed as much. _(Djaq looks at Robin.)_ What’s your name? Your real name.“  
**Djaq:** “Safiyya.”  
**Robin:** _(Nods. Mischievously:)_ “Safiyya.”  
**Djaq:** ”But I prefer you to call me Djaq.”  
**Robin:** “Djaq. _(Squats.)_ Well, your expertise did help to save Little John’s life, for which we will be eternally indebted. _(Little John is still staring incredulously at Djaq.)_ Anyone have a problem with a woman joining the gang?”

**Clarke:** “Well they’d better not. _(Looking around:)_ Not that I’m officially part of this group but I think the more women around the better. _(To Djaq:)_ Someone will have to keep them out of trouble.”  
**Djaq:** “You are not part of the group?”  
**Much:** “Oh no, she’s our Royal envoy.”  
_(Djaq glances at Much then looks back confusedly to Clarke:)  
_**Clarke:** _(Rolling her eyes:)_ “It’s a long story. But I think they’d be fools not to have you join them.”  
**Robin:** _(to the gang:)_ “Well?”  
_(Will nods his head enthusiastically. Much shrugs whilst trying to tie the dark stranger to a tree. Little John raises his eyebrows, considering it. Allan grunts loudly.)  
_**Much:** “Er… Can you, er—”  
**Djaq:** _(Quickly:)_ “I’m a rubbish cook, eh?”  
**Much:** _(Disappointed:)_ “Ah.”  
**Robin:** _(Stands.)_ “Well, looks like we’re cooking dinner then.”   
_(Allan grunts softly as Robin sits down next to Little John. Djaq looks nervously at Robin, wondering if he suspects the truth about that, too.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)


End file.
